thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Discography
The Dicklick Brigade: Main Albums Alllights2.png|[[All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling|'All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling']] Released June 20, 2011 Syringe_Vagina_Disease_EP.jpg|[[Syringe Vagina Disease EP|'Syringe Vagina Disease EP']] Released June 20, 2011 Tocrownaking.png|[[To Crown A King|'To Crown A King']] Released June 21, 2011 Dat hairdryer track.png|[[Dat Hairdryer Track|'Dat Hairdryer Track']] Released June 21, 2011 Theholocaustwasalie.jpg|[[The Holocaust Was a Lie|'The Holocaust Was a Lie']] Released June 21, 2011 Annakarina.jpg|[[I Love You Anna Karina (Peruvian EP)|'I Love You Anna Karina <3 (Peruvian EP)']] Released June 22, 2011 Album_art.jpg|[[Lee Carvalho's Putting Challenge|'Lee Carvalho's Putting Challenge']] Released June 28, 2011 Im based.jpg|[[I'm Based (Thank You Gay God)|'I'm Based (Thank You Gay God)']] Released July 7, 2011 HistoryofFLSMALL.jpg|[[A History of FL Studio|'A History of FL Studio']] Released July 17, 2011 67199746.png|[[Oscar Moreira and Felipe's Exotic Adventure|'Oscar Moreira and Felipe's Exotic Adventure']] Released August 1, 2011 Rises.png|[[The Dicklick Brigade Rises|'The Dicklick Brigade Rises']] Released August 7, 2011 SelectorSMALL.jpg|[[Cum On My Selector|'Cum On My Selector']] Released August 14, 2011 1313892951664.jpg|[[The Revenge of the Great Milenko|'The Revenge of the Great Milenko']] Released August 21, 2011 Cover.png|[[A Light 9|'A Light 9']] Released August 28, 2011 1315204410603.png|[[Abum bart|'>abum bart']] Released September 5, 2011 charliethecat.jpg|[[Charlie the Cat|'Charlie the Cat']] Released October 23, 2011 Diclickbrigade - 14 - nman4mod.jpg|[[N****rman 4 Mod|'Niggerman 4 Mod']] Released January 12, 2012 TAFcover.png|[[Tripfags are fags|'Tripfags are fags (featuringafaggot)']] Released January 14, 2012 DLB_-_Tripfag's_Ego.png|[[Tripfag's Ego|'Tripfag's Ego']] Released January 21, 2012 Ijust.png|[[I Just Masturbated|'I Just Masturbated']] Released January 28, 2012 Reroll.jpg|[[Reroll|'Reroll']] Released February 4, 2012 Collage.png|[[Bass from Outer Space|'Bass from Outer Space']] Released February 11, 2012 picturesofmydick.jpg|[[Pictures Of My Dick Which Have Been Sent To Bitches EP|'Pictures Of My Dick Which Have Been Sent To Bitches EP']] Released February 15, 2012 Cover.jpg|[[21 Tons|'21 Tons']] Released February 18, 2012 welp.png|[[Welp.|'Welp.']] Released February 25, 2012 Selftitled.jpg|[[The Dicklick Brigade (Album)|'The Dicklick Brigade']] Released March 3, 2012 Autistkid.jpg|[[This Autistic Kid Ruined Our Album EP|'This Autistic Kid Ruined Our Album EP']] Released March 4, 2012 anthonyfantano.jpg|[[Anthony Fantano|'anthony fantano']] Released March 10, 2012 bitch.png|[[FAT BITCH ON MY DICK|'FAT BITCH ON MY DICK']] Released March 17, 2012 Cover1.png|[[Subjugation of Thought (First Procession)|'Subjugation of Thought (First Procession)']] Released March 24, 2012 Spurd.png|[[Spurdo :DDD|'spurdo :DDD']] Released March 31, 2012 Wouldnt.jpg|[[Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want|'Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want?']] Released April 7, 2012 Dlblive.jpg|[[Dynamic Range: Live from the Merriweather Post Pavilion|'Dynamic Range: Live from the Merriweather Post Pavilion']] Released April 7, 2012 suffer.jpg|[[Suffer|'Suffer']] Released April 14, 2012 Asspained.png|[[ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad)|'#ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad)']] Released April 21, 2012 castrated.jpg|[[The Castrated Santa LP|'The Castrated Santa LP']] Released April 22, 2012 Calvefin.jpg|[[Shitting in the shoe|'shitting in the shoe']] Released April 28, 2012 1336263836526.png|[[Lel DLB just died|'Lel DLB just Died']] Released May 5, 2012 MovieCover.jpg|[[Dicklick Brigade: The Movie|'Dicklick Brigade: The Movie']] Released May 12, 2012 NPP.jpg|[[NPP|'nigger post pavilion']] Released May 19, 2012 Rover.png|[[Cocks and Pixie Sticks (Album)|'Cocks and Pixie Sticks']] Released May 26, 2012 Srsly.png|[[Seriously, do pizza places even offer anchovies anymore?|'Seriously, do pizza places even offer anchovies anymore?']] Released June 2, 2012 Turdass.jpg|[[It's Their Home Not My Home and I'm Welcome No More: The Rocco D'Angelo Story|'It's Their Home Not My Home and I'm Welcome No More: The Rocco D'Angelo Story']] Released June 9, 2012 remaster.png|[[All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling (Deluxe Remastered Edition)|'All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling (Deluxe Remastered Edition)']] Released June 16, 2012 In charge.png|[[Rerolling for based butts for president Check out these DUBS homie skrillex remix (deadmouse remix) aka me in charge of dubs|'rerolling for based butts for president Check out these DUBS homie skrillex remix (deadmouse remix) aka me in charge of dubs']] Released July 7, 2012 Scriptdubs.png|[[Scriptdubs get|'Scriptdubs get']] Released July 14, 2012 Tank.png|[[Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album|'Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album']] Released July 21, 2012 Le album art.png|[[Summer_!.Fa%C2%8Fggot7Aw|'Summer !.Faggot7Aw']] Released July 28, 2012 UtahJazz remains unnoticed.png|[[UtahJazz remains unnoticed|'UtahJazz remains unnoticed']] Released August 4, 2012 Glass.jpg|[[The smell of Alice Glass feet|'The smell of Alice Glass feet']] Released August 11, 2012 Dnb2.jpg|[[DLB Does DnB|'DLB Does DnB']] Released August 18, 2012 Rel.jpg|[[Asspounder reloaded|'asspounder reloaded']] Released August 25, 2012 Doubles.jpg|[[Doubles is a way of life.|'Doubles is a way of life.']] Released September 1, 2012 The DLB-shit2012.jpg|[[shit|'shit']] Released September 8, 2012 Dlbddlb final.jpg|[[DLB Does DLB|'DLB Does DLB']] Released September 15, 2012 ATOTC_1.jpg|[[A Tale Of Two Cities|'A Tale Of Two Cities']] Released September 17, 2012 Last1.png|[[I_think_I%27ll_try_to_participate_in_this._Last_one_I_did_was_Reroll_I_think%3F|'I think I'll try to participate in this. Last one I did was Reroll I think?']] Released September 22, 2012 Mangumloid.png|[[Mangumloid_Blues|'Mangumloid Blues']] Released September 29, 2012 Im not.png|[[I'm not even going t be on this album fuck you|'I'm not even going t be on this album fuck you']] Released October 6, 2012 Be A part OF me.png|[[Be A part OF me|'Be A part OF me']] Released October 13, 2012 Friend.png|[[Friend of the Animals|'Friend of the Animals']] Released October 20, 2012 2spooky.jpg|[[2Spooky Halloween|'2Spooky Halloween']] Released October 27, 2012 Sigh.png|[[sigh|'sigh']] Released November 3, 2012 Mbv.png|[[A Single From MBV's New Album|'A Single From MBV's New Album']] Released November 10, 2012 JMIG.png|[[Janelle Monae is God|'Janelle Monae is God']] Released November 17, 2012 Comp.png|[[Compilation|'Compilation']] Released November 24, 2012 4cg.png|[[Only Available on 4chan Gold|'Only Available on 4chan Gold']] Released December 1, 2012 Corner.png|[[Songs from the Corner of 53rd and Watkins: The Early Years Revisited|'Songs from the Corner of 53rd and Watkins: The Early Years Revisited']] Released December 8, 2012 Xmas.jpg|[[A Dicklick Brigade Christmas|'A Dicklick Brigade Christmas']] Released December 22, 2012 Gymj.png|[[Godspeed You! Mac Jones|'Godspeed You! Mac Jones']] Released December 29, 2012 1M.png|[[one minute too early eh malc|'one minute too early eh malc']] Released January 5, 2013 N5M.jpg|[[Niggerman 5 Mod|'Niggerman 5 Mod']] Released January 12, 2013 Grapes.png|[[Never Try to Put Whole Grapes In Your Wallet (Trust Me, It's Messy)|'Never Try to Put Whole Grapes In Your Wallet (Trust Me, It's Messy)']] Released January 19, 2013 69lsaf.png|[[69 Love Songs About Fucking|'69 Love Songs About Fucking']] Released January 26, 2013 Laments of the GFless.png|[[69 Love Songs About Fucking Epilogue: Laments of the GFless|'69 Love Songs About Fucking Epilogue: Laments of the GFless']] Released February 9, 2013 The Noble Idiot.jpg|[[The Noble Idiot|'The Noble Idiot']] Released February 16, 2013 Ecdo.jpg|[[El Chavo del Ocho Tribute Album|'El Chavo del Ocho Tribute Album']] Released February 23, 2013 Lel2.jpg|[[lel DLB just died, pt. 2: malc's triumph over the grocery store of death|'lel DLB just died, pt. 2: malc's triumph over the grocery store of death']] Released March 2, 2013 Bas.png|[[Blur are shit|'Blur are shit']] Released March 9, 2013 Crave.png|[[Crave|'Crave']] Released March 16, 2013 Noid.jpg|[[The DLB Gets noided|'The DLB Gets #noided']] Released March 23, 2013 Trbbh.png|[[third-rate Beach Boys harmonies|'third-rate Beach Boys harmonies']] Released March 30, 2013 Ldrs.png|[[Lana Del Ray Stillborn|'Lana Del Ray Stillborn']] Released April 6, 2013 Fanis.png|[[Fandroid is a (Fill in the blank)|'Fandroid is a (Fill in the blank)']] Released April 13, 2013 Key.png|[[I Lick My Keys Before I Stick Them Into A Keyhole|'I Lick My Keys Before I Stick Them Into A Keyhole']] Released April 20, 2013 Noidof.png|[[The noid of no return|'The noid of no return']] Released April 27, 2013 Tcg2.png|[[the cover get pt. 2|'the cover get pt. 2']] Released May 4, 2013 Tks.png|[[Toh Kay Skaluminati|'Toh Kay Skaluminati']] Released May 11, 2013 Supercomp.png|[[DLB SUPER COMPILATION VOLUME XVI|'DLB SUPER COMPILATION VOLUME XVI']] Released May 18, 2013 8 5.jpg|[[8.5|'8.5']] Released May 25, 2013 Cheesy Made Easy.png|[[Cheesy Made Easy|'Cheesy Made Easy']] Released June 1, 2013 YP2.png|[[Yeezus Part 2|'Yeezus Part 2']] Released June 8, 2013 YCDTODLB.jpg|[[You Can't Do That On DLB|'You Can't Do That On DLB']] Released June 22, 2013 BLF.jpg|[[big_luigi_fan likes trannies with big dicks :3|'big_luigi_fan likes trannies with big dicks :3']] Released June 29, 2013 YES.png|[[yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssss|'yesssssssssssssssss-sssssssssssss']] Released July 6, 2013 BNB.png|[[Bitch Nigga Blues|'Bitch Nigga Blues']] Released July 13, 2013 ITAOTS.png|[[In the Aeroplane over the Sea|'In the Aeroplane over the Sea']] Released July 20, 2013 Saviors.png|[[The Dicklick Brigade Are the Saviors of Modern Music: New Style Jigs and Rags for the Wrong Generation|'The Dicklick Brigade Are the Saviors of Modern Music: New Style Jigs and Rags for the Wrong Generation']] Released July 27, 2013 Xclusive.png|[[very exclusive audio from the future of malc overdosing himself during recording sessions of dicklick brigade 98|'very exclusive audio from the future of malc overdosing himself during recording sessions of dicklick brigade #98']] Released August 3, 2013 Hosp.jpg|[[These Hospitals Have Seen Some Crazy Shit|'These Hospitals Have Seen Some Crazy Shit']] Released August 10, 2013 Poop.jpg|[[Scrabble Poop Poop Poop You got to Poop to Win|'Scrabble Poop Poop Poop You got to Poop to Win']] Released August 17, 2013 Rsongs.gif|[[Ritual Songs|'Ritual Songs']] Released August 24, 2013 Threads.png|[[These threads are fucking retarded|'These threads are fucking retarded']] Released August 31, 2013 ROTS.jpg|[[Return of the Swerg|'Return of the Swerg']] Released September 7, 2013 LS.png|[[Laughing Stock|'Laughing Stock']] Released September 14, 2013 Cran.jpg|[[Cranberry Jamz|'Cranberry Jamz']] Released November 24, 2013 Ukg.png|[[UK Garage Will Never Die But You Will|'UK Garage Will Never Die But You Will']] Released February 1, 2014 Blue.jpg|[[The Dicklick Brigade (Blue Album)|'The Dicklick Brigade (Blue Album)']] Released March 22, 2014 2much.png|2 Much 2 Drink Pt 2 (Time 2 Eat Pavement) Released July 20, 2014 The Dicklick Brigade: Greatest Hits Albums BestofDLB.png|[[Inside the Hairy Amp: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 1)|'Inside the Hairy Amp: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 1)']] Released January 22, 2012 Nightof.png|[[Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2)|'Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2)']] Released May 20, 2012 Bestof3.jpg|[[Privilege Checked: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 3)|'Privilege Checked: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 3)']] Released September 30, 2012 Bestofvol4.jpg|[[Stop Doing What You're Doing: The Best of the Dicklick Brigade (Volume 4)|'Stop Doing What You're Doing: The Best of the Dicklick Brigade (Volume 4)']] Released February 17, 2013 Bestofvol5.jpg|[[New-Wave Vaper Capers: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 5)|'New-Wave Vaper Capers: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 5)']] Released July 2, 2013 Affiliated Projects popup.jpg|[[My Misery the Colour of Dick - The Black Hawk War|'My Misery the Colour of Dick - The Black Hawk War']] Released March 29, 2012 Acadia.png|[[The Brutal Penetrators - Acadia™: Natural Spring Water|'The Brutal Penetrators - Acadia™: Natural Spring Water']] Released June 17, 2012 1341843083738.jpg|[[Cease is the worst person alive -|'Cease is the worst person alive - Niggers']] Released July 9, 2012 Cerealcover.png|[[Cease is the worst person alive - Cereal aka how I learned to become based with the help of breakfast|'Cease is the worst person alive - Cereal aka how I learned to become based with the help of breakfast']] Released August 4, 2012 Category:Albums Category:Affiliated Projects